Family
by Yukiko240
Summary: "Jadi, apa yang dimaksud dengan keluarga?" Tentang sebuah keluarga kecil yang hidup dalam kebahagiaan semu. Memiliki 3 orang anak dan menikah belasan tahun saja tak cukup sebagai bukti cinta. AkafemKuro! GS! rated M!


**Family**

 **Rated: M**

 **Story: Yukiko240**

 **Pair: AkafemKuro Dan Pair Lain Yang Akan Muncul Nantinya**

 **Warning: OOC Yang Semena-Mena, Typo(s) Yang Membandel, EYD Ynag Masih Belajar, Dan Kesalahan Manusiawi Lainnya**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

...

Ada banyak hal yang membuat Tetsuya selalu mensyukuri hidupnya walau menjadi seorang istri dan ibu begitu sulit. Bisa memastikan suami dan anaknya makan makanan yang sehat dan jauh bahan kimia berbahaya, memastikan rumah selalu nyaman setiap kali anak dan suaminya pulang setelah seharian beraktivitas, memastikan seluruh keluarganya menggunakan pakaian yang bersih dan rapi bekas setrika, atau seperti sekarang... memastikan keempat orang yang ia cintai tidak terlambat di senin pertama setelah libur panjang.

"Ma... kaus kakiku letaknya dimana?" Taiga, anak pertamanya berteriak dari lantai atas. Kepalanya menyembul dari baik pintu meski tak dapat melihat langsung Tetsuya yang berada di balik konter dapur di lantai dasar rumah mereka.

"Coba lihat di laci ketiga." balas Tetsuya. Tangannya sibuk memasukkan kotak bekal ke dalam sarung bekalnya untuk dibawa anak dan suaminyanya nanti.

"Nggak ada Ma...!" teriak Taiga lagi. Suaranya agak teredam, dan Tetsuya yakin dia berteriak sambil mencari kaus kaki di dalam kamarnya.

"Ada, cari yang teliti!"

Tetsuya berjalan cepat menyimpan kotak bekal di atas meja makan.

"Tetsuya, pasangkan dasiku." Tetsuya yang awalnya ingin naik ke kamar Taiga terhenti melihat suaminya, Akashi, menggenggam sebuah dasi. Astaga, ini sudah jam berapa dan keluarganya masih belum siap untuk pergi?!

"Kemarilah." Tetsuya mengambil dasi dari tangan suaminya dan memakaikannya dengan gesit, skill yang harus dia miliki di saat semua keluarga bergantung padanya. Rengekan Taiga masih terdengar dari atas membuat fokusnya pecah. Sekilas ia melirik anak bungsunya, Satsuki, yang sudah duduk manis di sofa. Setidaknya bebannya berkurang satu pagi ini.

"Ma..." teriak Taiga lagi.

"Iya, mama ke atas!"

Tetsuya menarik simpul dasi dan mengencangkannya. Ia memasangkan jas suaminya sebelum terpogoh-pogoh ke atas.

"Masih belum ketemu?" tanya Tetsuya. ia membuka lebar pintu kamar anaknya dan mendapati si sulung duduk di lantai dengan laci nomor tiga yang terbuka. Tetsuya dapat melihat isi dalam laci yang selalu ia susun rapi terbalik dan berantakan. Ia menghembuskan nafas, sekarang sudah terlalu siang untuk mengomel, ia akan menyimpan omelannya pada Taiga nanti malam saja.

"Nggak ada Ma," Taiga berdiri memberikan ruang untuk Tetsuya mencarikan sepatunya di dalam laci, "Liat, aku udah bongkar semuanya tapi tetap ga nemu!" adunya.

Tetsuya memutar mata, "Ya iyalah kamu ga nemu. Mama kan nyuruh kamu nyari, bukan bongkar!" ia menarik laci yang setengah badannya masih di dalam lemari. Di bagian paling belakang, tampak kaus kaki terjejer rapi.

"Nih, ini kaus kaki!" seru Tetsuya, matanya melirik Taiga yang cengegesan malu. Ia mengambil kaus kaki dari tangan Tetsuya dan memakainya cepat. "Lain kali yang kerja itu tangan, jangan mulut." tegur Tetsuya. Taiga hanya diam mendengar omelan mamanya dan yakin jika sepulang kuliah nanti akan dapat omelan yang lebih panjang dari ini.

Tetsuya keluar, mengecek suasana lantai satu dari atas dan mendapati anak keduanya, Ryota, belum tampak di bawah. Ia berjalan ke ujung koridor dan membuka pintu kamar bercat kuning. Di dalam sana ia mendapati anaknya yang paling ceria masih menggunakan boxer dan sibuk memilih celana yang akan dia pakai.

"Ryota, kenapa masih belum siap? Cepat pasang celana!"

Ryota terlonjak, tak menyadari mama berdiri di depan pintu kamar sejak tadi.

"Mama!" serunya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan dengan panik dan menarik selimut, menyebabkan celana-celana yang tadi terletak di atasnya terlempar jatuh. "Mama kok nggak ketuk pintu dulu sih? Gimana kalo tadi aku telanjang?" renggutnya.

"Memang kenapa kalau kamu telanjang? Mama udah liat seluruh badan kamu sejak kecil."

"Yah, Mama... itu kan waktu masih kecil. Sekarang aku udah gede, jangan disamain dong!"

Kuroko melangkah ke dalam dan memungut celana-celana yang berserakan di atas lantai. "Ini udah siang, jangan terlalu santai. Adik sama papa kamu udah nungguin di bawah."

"Yah, tapi kan aku bawa motor sendiri Mah." ujar Ryota sambil mengeratkan lilitan selimutnya.

"Tapi seenggaknya di hari pertama ini kalian berangkatnya barengan dari rumah."

Ryota mengangguk-angguk dengan bibir manyun. "Iya iya, makanya Mama keluar biar aku bisa cepat pasang celana."

Kuroko meletakkan celana-celana itu di atas tempat tidur. "Lagian kamu mau ngapain sama celana sebanyak ini?" kuroko menghitung dalam hati, ada enam.

"Aku mau pilih yang paling cocok buat di pakai di hari pertama sekolah Mah..."

Kuroko meradang, "Apanya yang cocok? Ini celana sekolah, warnanya sama, ukurannya sama, modelnya sama, nggak ada yang beda satupun, apanya yang musti kamu pilih?! Ini tinggal pakai doang!"

Ryota menggaruk pelipisnya dengan raut muka sebal. Males banget deh, pagi-pagi udah kena omel.

"Ini udah siang, kamu mau sampai telat di hari pertama sekolah? Adik kamu aja yang baru kelas satu SMP udah selesai dari tadi. ini kamu masih juga santai-santai. Buat apa coba pilih celana, lah semuanya sama kok. Memangnya kamu mau ap—"

"Ih, Mama... kalau ngomel terus aku beneran bisa telat loh!"

"Loh kok nyalahin mama? Kan kamu yang santai-santai!"

"Mama nyinyir banget ih!"

"Berani ya kamu bilangin mama nyinyir!?"

"Tapi kan—"

"Ryota!" argumen kise terpotong oleh suara berat papanya. Ia melirik papanya yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di depan pintu. Pria itu kemudian melangkah masuk dan mengamati celana-celana yang masih tergeletak di atas tempat tidur.

"Kenapa masih belum selesai?" suara papanya sih datar, tapi Ryota takut setengah mati. Ajegile, hari pertama sekolah udah dapat hukuman. Papanya mah kejam, kalo marah hobinya nyuruh Ryota nguras kolam ikan di belakang rumah. Saat lagi baik-baiknya boleh sih pake pompa, lah kalo lagi galaknya, pake gayung. Untung-untung tuh gayung nggak disuruh pinjam ke nenek gayung. Bisa mati muda Ryota, bikin sesajen dulu kali manggil si nenek.

"Iya Pa, ini juga mau pasang celana."

"Kalau begitu, cepat pasang! Sepuluh menit lagi papa tunggu di bawah, hari ini papa yang akan antar kalian semua." tandas Akashi.

"Iya Pa." Sahut Ryota, nada suaranya melemah di ujung.

Papanya keluar diikuti mamanya yang mengekor di belakang. Sesaat pintu kamarnya tertutup, Ryota melempar selimut yang tadi ia gunakan menutupi pahanya dan mulai mendumel.

"Mama sih, pake acara ngomel-ngomel! Liat, Papa ikutan latah kan! nyebelin banget! Mana dianterin papa lagi ke sekolah. Ya, Tuhan... anak cowok mana yang mau di anterin di hari pertama masuk setelah libur?! Gak ada!"

Tapi Ryota harus menggigit lidahnya sendiri saat turun dan melihat kakaknya, Taiga, yang sudah tahun kedua kuliah begitu bahagia di anterin papanya.

"Keluarga bahagia! Keluarga bahagia!" serunya bak kaset bajakan berulang-ulang dengan wajah berbinar. Ryota harus menahan diri untuk nggak berteriak saat itu juga buat bilang 'Bahagia apanya? Yang ada aku bakal jadi bahan ketawaan anak-anak cowok kampret satu sekolahan entar!' tapi dia masih sadar jika dia masih belum mau menguras kolam ikan.

"Buku lengkap?"

"Udah Ma."

"Baju rapi?"

"Udah Ma."

"Bek— Ryota, seragam kamu masukin ke dalam celana!"

Ryota mendengus, tapi tetap melakukan perintah mamanya.

"Bekal?" tanya Tetsuya lagi, saat seragam Ryota sudah rapi sesuai aturan sekolah.

"Udah dalam tas." Jawab Satsuki semangat yang diikuti Ryota dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Oke, masuk ke mobil. Ingat, jangan bandel, jangan ngelanggar aturan, dan jangan sampe mama kena panggil guru BP kalian ke sekolah! Oke?"

"Oke Ma..." sahut kedua anaknya sembari masuk ke dalam mobil sedan hitam yang selalu dibawa papa mereka.

"Ma, hari ini aku mungkin pulang sore." lapor Taiga. Meski hari pertama masuk, tapi jam kuliahnya berada langsung padat dari pagi sampai sore. Yah, masuk pagi dua jam terus masuk sore dua jam, gitu. Dia terlalu malas bolak balik pulang ke rumah saat kampusnya cukup jauh dari tempat ia tinggal.

Tetsuya menoleh ke anak sulungnya. "Iya, yang bener kuliahnya."

"Iya Ma." sahut Taiga. Ia mencuri sebuah ciuman dari pipi mamanya sebelum berlalu memasuki mobil.

Tetsuya menoleh hanya untuk mendapati suaminya berdiri menunggu giliran. Ia tersenyum simpul sambil menepuk-nepuk jas suaminya.

"Jangan sampai telat makan siang." katanya.

"Ya." sahut Akashi. " Aku akan pulang cepat hari ini."

Tetsuya mengangguk. Ia sedikit mendongak saat Akashi memberikan ciuman padanya, rutinitas wajib mereka setiap pagi.

"Aku pergi." dengan satu ucapan itu, Akashi berjalan masuk ke mobilnya. Pintu kaca mobil terbuka sembari ketiga anaknya melambaikan tangan. Mobil itu berjalan keluar dan menghilang ditikungan kompleks perumahan mewah tempat mereka tinggal. Tetsuya menarik pagar besi setinggi dua meter dengan mudah sambil matanya masih melirik ke tempat terakhir mobil keluarganya sebelum menghilang ditikungan. Seulas senyum muncul di bibirnya, ah... keluarganya sangat bahagia kan?!

...

Tetsuya siap untuk perang! Masker sudah dipasang, kemoceng di tangan kanan, dan sapu di tangan kiri. Ia bergegas membersihkan debu-debu yang menumpuk di setiap bagian rumah yang ia beserta keluarga tinggalkan selama libur panjang. Mereka baru sampai tadi malam setelah pulang liburan dari Bali hingga baru sekarang dia memiliki waktu untuk beres-beres.

Ia bergerak lincah ke sana ke mari, menyapu, mengepel, dan hal-hal lainnya ia lakukan seorang diri tanpa bantuan dari asisten rumah tangga. Sejak menikah, Tetsuya memutuskan meninggalkan pekerjaanya sebagai karyawati bank dan memilih memfokuskan diri untuk keluarganya. Ditambah lagi pekerjaan Akashi sebagai manejer disalah satu perusahaan elektro terbesar di tokyo membuat mereka tak kesulitan keuangan.

Tetsuya sangat bersyukur bisa melayani suaminya dan mengurus anak-anaknya dengan baik. Ditambah lagi, Tetsuya selalu berharap selalu bisa memastikan rumah mereka tetap nyaman dan hangat saat suami dan anak-anaknya pulang dari aktivitas melelahkan mereka seharian, atau saat mereka libur di akhir pekan. Dan hal-hal seperti itu, tentu lah harus ia tangani sendiri sebagai ibu rumah tangga.

Tetsuya berdiri di bawah tangga. Sebuah kain lap dan penyemprot kaca berada di genggamannya. Di sana ada sebuah frame foto berukuran besar yang mengarah langsung ke meja makan. Ada potret seorang wanita yang terpantri jelas dari balik kaca. Wanita itu tampak anggun dan cantik secara bersamaan, tersenyum tulus penuh rasa bahagia. Rambutnya berwarna abu-abu dengan warna mata yang sama. Ia mengenakan gaun biru yang indah sembari duduk di sofa single berpelitur rumit.

Tetsuya mengira-ngira hal apa yang membuat wanita itu tampak begitu berseri saat difoto. Apa karena saat itu ia sedang hamil? Atau hari itu ulang tahun pernikahannya? Atau karena ada suaminya yang menemaninya berfoto saat itu? Tanpa sadar, Tetsuya mengelus pipi wanita yang berada di dalam foto. Memandangnya dengan tatapan sendu. Tangannya kemudian bergerak menelusuri lukisan itu hingga sampai ke bagian sudut kiri bawah. Tertulis jelas di sana, sebuah pesan...

 _Untuk istri tercintaku, Akashi Chihiro._

 _Selamat ulang tahun pernikahan kita yang ketujuh, dan selamat untuk kehamilanmu._

 _Aku akan selalu mencintaimu._

— _Akashi Seijuurou._

...

Bunyi desisan minyak goreng memecah keheningan kala senja yang sepi di rumah keluarga Akashi. sesekali, suara spatula yang beradu dengan wajan silih berganti dengan suara pisau yang sedang memotong. Kuroko menjangkau sayur kangkung yang sudah dibersihkan dan menuangkannya ke wajan. Ia menambahkan air serta gula, garam dan kecap. Tangannya mengaduk-aduk beberapa kali agar bumbu tercampur rata.

"Ma, supnya udah masak nih." seru Satsuki.

"Ya udah, putar kompar gasnya sampai apinya mati." sahut Tetsuya sambil menata piring ke atas meja makan. Ia menyusun piring di depan kursi sesuai jumlah orang. Kepala meja adalah tempatnya Akashi sebagai kepala keluarga. Di sisi kiri, biasanya dia dan momoi sedangkan di sisi kanan tempat tetap kedua anak lelakinya. Entah sejak kapan mulainya, tapi posisi duduk mereka selalu seperti itu sejak dulu.

"Loh Dek, kok apinya belum dimatiin?" tanya kuroko saat matanya tak sengaja melirik Satsuki yang hanya terdiam di depan kompor.

"Mama...," Satsuki berbalik, matanya tampak berkaca-kaca dengan suara merengek, "adek mana kuat mutar kompornya. Nanti kalo supnya tumpah gimanaaa~?"

E—eehhh?

Kuroko mengerjap, bingung. Sedetik kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Aduhhh, maksud mama bukan mutar kompornya, tapi knop kompornya." Tetsuya mendekati anak bungsunya, "nah, ini liat! Ini knop kompornya. Ada bacaan on sama off kan? kalo mau matiin api kompor, putar knopnya ke tulisan off sampai ada suara berdetik. Ngerti?"

Satsuki mendengarkan penjesan mamanya dengan serius sambil menatp knop kompor seakan itu adalah benda luar biasa, membuat Tetsuya tersenyum simpul melihat wajah putri semata wayangnya yang menurutnya sangatlah lucu. Tangan mungil itu meraih knop kompor dengan ragu dan memutarnya hati-hati. Saat bunyi berdetik seperti yang Tetsuya katakan terdengar, Satsuki melonjak girang.

"Mati!"pekiknya. "hehehe, adek kira kompornya yang diputar Mah..."

Tetsuya tersenyum keibuan. Ia bertepuk tangan pelan , ikut dalam kegembiraan kecil anaknya meski hanya untuk hal sepele. Jangan sampai si bungsu tak mau ke dapur lagi gara-gara hal ini.

"Bodoh! Apanya yang pengen jago masak kayak mama, matiin api kompor aja nggak bisa."

kedua ibu dan anak itu berhenti dan menoleh, mendapati Ryota yang mencocol kentang goreng di atas meja masih dengan menggunakan sergam sekolah.

"Biarin! Aku kan masih muda, masih punya waktu buat belajar!" sergah Satsuki. Ia melemparkan cibiran ke kakaknya yang tampak begitu senang mengganggunya.

"Nggak mungkin bisa."

"Bisa!"

"Mustahil!"

"Aku bilang bisa! Kakak diam aja deh, berisik banget!"

"Udah-udah!" tegur kuroko. Ia menyodorkan cambung ke Satsuki, "Sana, kamu salin nasi ke dalam cambung gih."

Satsuki mengangguk. Ia menyambar cambung dan berjalan menuju rice cooker. Melihat anak perempuannya sudah kembali tenang, Tetsuya pun mulai menyalin tumis kangkung yang tadi ia masak ke dalam piring.

"Mah." Panggil Ryota. Ia menyadar ke konter dapur dan menatap wajah mamanya dengan senyum lebar.

"Kenapa baru pulang jam segini? Lihat, badan kamu juga kotor."

Ryota merenggut. "Aku habis latihan basket Mah, makanya keringetan."

"Sana mandi. Jangan sampai telat turun makan malam atau jatah kamu bakal dihabisin sama kakak kamu."

"Aku bakal turun secepatnya. Aku udah laper banget. Jadi, Mama pastiin si perut karet itu nggak habisin makanan duluan sebelum aku turun. Okey?"

"Udah, sana cepat mandi."

"Okey dulu Ma."

"Sana!"

"Okey dulu!"

"Okey! Dah, sana mandi!"

"Siap, Mamaku cantik!" seru kise sambil mencuri sebuah ciuman dari pipi mamanya. Tetsuya hanya menghela napas sambil menggeleng kecil. Dasar anak itu, batinnya gemas.

Ryota turun ke meja makan sesuai janjinya. Mereka makan sambil bercengkrama, saling berbagi cerita tentang aktivitas apa saja yang mereka lakukan seharian ini. Hal ini mereka lakukan untuk menjaga kedekatan mengingat anak-anak mereka yang mulai tumbuh besar dan lebih sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri.

"Jadi, hari ini Adek udah dapat izin mama buat masuk dapur ya?"

Mata Satsuki berbinar saat papanya mengangkat topik tentang dirinya yang sudah dapat izin menolong mamanya di dapur.

"Iya Pa, mulai hari ini adek yang bakal masakin Papa setiap hari!" ucapnya penuh semangat.

"Wahhh, hebat! Adek udah bantu mama masak apa aja tadi?" sahut Taiga. Ia kembali menyanduk nasi memenuhi piringnya.

"Masak tumis, masak sup, masak nasi, masak gorengan, semuanya!" tutur Satsuki. Jari tangannya digunakan untuk menghitung setiap ucapannya.

"Iya, tapi adek baru bantu motong-motong bahan masakan pa" ucap Tetsuya, disambut kekehan suami dan anak sulungnya.

Satsuki merajuk, "Tapi kan adek ikut bantu masak."

"Iya iya, papa percaya Adek ikut bantu mama masak tadi, bukan ganggu."

"Papaaa~!"

Kekehan kembali terdengar saat si bungsu menatap papanya galak dengan mulut manyun. Niatnya mau marah, tapi malah tampak lucu di mata keluarganya. Ya, kecuali satu orang...

"Bo'ong banget! Tadi aja matiin api kompor pake drama dulu, mewek." Pungkas Ryota menghancurkan suasana.

Satsuki melotot. "Aku nggak drama ya!" bantahnya tidak terima.

"Iya, drama. Kamu kan ratu drama. Hobinya aja nonton drama korea. _Oppa_... _oppa_...!" ucap Ryota sambil menirukan suara cewek di drama korea yang menurutnya terlalu dimanja-manjain.

"Kak Ryota!", "Ryota!" ucap Satsuki dan Taiga bersamaan.

"Jangan mulai deh! Hari ini hari pertama adek bantu mama di dapur, wajar kalau dia masih bingung. Sebelumnya kan dia nggak diizinkan sama sekali masuk dapur sama mama." tegur Taiga. Ia melirik sesekali ke papanya, takut papanya bakal marah karena sikap Ryota yang suka sekali memprovokasi adik bungsu mereka.

"Iya!" sambut Satsuki, senang dibela kakak kesayangannya.

"Belain aja terus, dia kan adik kesayangan Kakak!" dumel Ryota. Ia merasa kesal melihat Satsuki yang selalu dibela oleh keluarganya. Apa salahnya sesekali juga belain aku? Pikirnya nggak sadar diri. Taiga masih ingin bicara tapi keduluan teguran dari mama mereka.

"Anak-anak, habiskan makanan kalian dan jangan ribut!"

"Iya Mah." Mending diam deh dibanding nguras kolam.

...

Tetsuya mengetuk kamar anak sulungnya perlahan. Setelah mendapatkan jawaban lirih dari dalam ia memutar ganggang pintu dan masuk. Kamar itu tak terlalu besar. Hanya sebuah ranjang single, meja belajar, lemari baju besar dan sebuah meja nakas dengan tiga laci. Anak sulungnya duduk di atas ranjang sambil mengecilkan volume radionya. Tetsuya mendekat dan duduk di tepi ranjang bermotif basket kesukaan si sulung.

"Dengerin radio lagi?" tanyanya penuh perhatian.

"Iya Ma." Jawab Taiga. Ia menyelipkan radio miliknya ke balik bantal.

"Kok dimatiin? Mama kan juga mau dengar bareng kamu."

Taiga gelagapan. "Acaranya udah selesai Ma."

"Oh, yang sesi curhat-curhatan itu ya?"

"Bukan curhat-curhatan Ma," kilah Taiga, "Tapi surat pendengar. Itu sesi pendengar mengirimkan surat ke penyiar yang isinya bisa apa aja trus nanti bakal dibacain."

"Oh ya? Bukannya rata-rata pada curhat di sana ya?"

"Ada yang titip salam juga kok Ma." rajuknya.

"Haha..." tawa kuroko lepas, "Duh, anak sulung mama ini... badannya gede tapi hatinya melankolis ya. Hahaha..."

"Mama~!"

"Iya, iya, mama minta maaf." Tetsuya menyentuh lembut surai anaknya yang mengingatkannya pada warna api. Taiga menggeser duduknya, memberi ruang pada Tetsuya untuk pindah ke sampingnya dan menyandar ke ranjang. Taiga pun merebahkan kepalanya di atas paha mamanya. Tangan Tetsuya naik turun mengelus surai sang anak. Ketiga anaknya, mau si sulung, si tengah atau si bungsu meskipun berbeda karakter, tapi sama-sama manja kalau sudah bareng sama mamanya.

"Apa kamu juga pernah kirim surat ke radio itu?"

"Enggak Ma. Aku cuma dengerin aja, habisnya seru."

Tetsuya mengangguk angguk. matanya menatap anaknya yang memejamkan mata, menikmati belaiannya.

"Gimana kuliah kamu hari ini?"

"Lancar Ma. Tadi belum banyak materi sih, tapi udah dapet tumpukan tugas."

"Wajar kan, kan kamu udah semester empat. Sekarang saatnya kamu fokus sama nilai-nilai kamu, jangan banyak main."

"He'em. Aku juga berencana mau bikin kelompok belajar sama teman-teman sekelas."

"Oh ya, itu bagus. Ajak sesekali teman-teman kamu ke sini. Nanti mama bakal bikinin es serut buat kalian."

"Boleh?"

"Boleh dong."

"Oke, nanti aku bawa mereka ke rumah."

Suasana hening lagi. Kuroko menjangkau radio anaknya dan meletakannya di atas nakas, di samping pigura foto.

"Kamu yakin sama pilihan kamu saat ini? kamu yakin benar-benar ingin jadi dokter?"

"Yakin dong Ma, memangnya kenapa?"

"Enggak, mama liat kamu cukup berminat di bidang menggambar, dulu selepas kamu SMA mama kira kamu bakal ambil jurusan arsitektur."

Taiga mengubah posisinya menjadi telentang. Ia menatap lurus ke langit-langit rumah dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Aku pengen jadi doker Ma, biar bisa selamatin nyawa banyak orang." ucapnya. Tetsuya tak merespon apa pun meski tangannya masih saja mengelus surai anaknya.

"Aku nggak salah kan Ma?" tuntut Taiga, ingin mendengar dukungan dari mamanya.

"Nggak, nggak salah sama sekali. Tapi, mama tetap berharap kamu mengambil jurusan yang sesuai dengan minat kamu. Biar kamu nggak merasa tertekan saat menjalaninya."

"Mama tenang aja, jadi dokter kan impian aku sejak kecil. Jadi, nggak akan ada masalah." Kata Taiga sambil menatap mata mamanya. Ia menarik jemari Tetsuya dan meletakannya ke dada. "aku bakal jadi dokter yang hebat biar suatu saat nanti nggak kehilangan mama." lanjutnya.

Tetsuya terdiam. kerokongannya terasa sembab bersamaan dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, menghapus jejak air mata yang mulai menetes tanpa menimbulkan suara. Dia benar-benar tak tau, tangisan ini tangisan syukur atas impian luar biasa anaknya atau... tangisan sedih akan kenyataan yang memilukan.

...

Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku saat pintu kamar berderit terbuka. Ia mendapati istri yang sudah belasan tahun ia nikahi perlahan memanjat ke atas kasur. akashi menutup bukunya, dan melepaskan kacamata baca.

"Anak-anak sudah tidur?"

Tetsuya menatapnya dengan wajah dan sorot mata datar. "Sudah, Akashi _kun_." balasnya singkat.

Akashi mengamati wajah istrinya dengan lamat. Wanita ini hanya bersikap cerewet dan penuh tawa pada anak-anak mereka saja, selain anak-anak mereka—bahkan Akashi pun yang suaminya—selalu ditanggapi dengan datar. Akashi mendesah, mengira-ngira kapan istrinya akan bersikap nyaman seperti yang selalu ia lakukan pada anak mereka. Bukankah pernikahan mereka sudah cukup lama, tapi kenapa Tetsuya masih memanggilnya Akashi _kun_? Walau Akashi sendiri memang tidaklah pernah meminta Tetsuya mengganti cara panggilnya, tapi Akashi berharap dia bisa mendengar panggilan yang lebih intim dan terasa dekat.

Akashi menggeser duduknya agar lebih rapat pada sang istri. Ia memeluk tubuh mungil itu dan menghirup tengkuknya dalam, membuat Tetsuya melenguh samar. Ia mendorong tubuh istrinya ke kasur dan menindihnya.

"Tetsuya, aku menginginkanmu."

Tetsuya tak menjawab, namun ia tak juga menolak saat satu persatu pakaiannya di lepas sang suami. Tangannya meremas surai merah suaminya yang menurun ke anak pertama mereka saat Akashi menciumnya begitu dalam sambil mengusap punggungnya dengan gerakan naik menuju leher. Bulu romanya meremang. Ia memejamkan mata penuh nikmat sambil sesekali mendesah.

Akashi menjelajahi tubuh istrinya. Menyentuh seluruh bagian yang bisa ia jangkau. Mengecup semua tempat yang bisa ia lukis dengan bibirnya. Rasanya lebih nikmat dibandingkan semangkuk sup tofu, atau lebih luas dibandingkan mengelilingi dunia—meski Akashi memang belum pernah mengelilingi dunia— tapi semua yang ada pada istrinya rasanya tak pernah cukup untuk Akashi sebanyak apapun ia mengeruk kenikmatan itu. Rasanya... ia tak akan pernah puas mencicipi tubuh seksi istrinya itu. Dia ingin lagi! Lebih lagi! Lebih banyak lagi!

Wajah Akashi naik turun. Dari bibir turun menuju leher, meninggalkan jejak, naik lagi ke bibir kemudian turun ke bagian payudara istrinya. Berlama-lama di sana seakan ingin membuat istrinya kehilangan akal sehat, Akashi tahu dengan pasti jika bagian payudara adalah bagian paling sensitif milik istrinya. Dan berakhir dibagian vagina. Ia menyentuhnya dengan perlahan dan memberi rangsangan-rangasan yang tanggung, membuat istrinya gelagapan. Ah, Akashi suka melihat Tetsuya kewalahan seperti ini. Membuat dia semakin tak tahan.

Akashi menatap wajah Tetsuya yang memerah menahan gejolak saat ia memaju-mundurkan miliknya di dalam tubuh istrinya. Keningnya berkerut dengan mata terpejam. Nafasnya terputus-putus, seakan buta oleh nafsu. Istrinya begitu menggairahkan. Membuat ia lupa diri dan menggenjot dengan keras dan cepat. Jeritan dan pekik nikmat dari pasangan sahnya itu membuat akashi tak mampu lagi menahan diri, bersamaan... mereka melepaskan kekangan kenikmatan itu.

Akashi menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke samping. Napasnya terengah, seakan berlomba dengan napas istrinya. Ia menarik selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua yang naked. Sesaat ia menatap istrinya tepat di mata, kemudian melemparkan seulas senyum tulus.

"terimakasih." ucap Akashi yang di balas Tetsuya dengan pelukan erat.

.

.

.

Tbc...

jangan lupa review yaaa :)


End file.
